It's the Human thing to do
by psion53
Summary: Crash-landings on a lonely inhospitable planet bring two survivors together, one a hunted man the other a merc, the only way to survive put aside their differences and work together, can big evil bring himself to trust and rely on a merc, can the merc trust him. or will they betray each other? Riddick OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay this is my first attempt at a Riddick story set after the latest film please let me know what you think should I keep on with it or is it not worth bothering with. **_

_**Sadly I don't own Riddick or any of the films in this series just having a little fun playing in his worlds.**_

It's the human thing to do

The ship came in hard, ploughing up the ground splitting into pieces as it did so, it came to rest eventually the largest piece rocking on the precipice of a cliff. For a while there was a blessed silence and then the metal began to groan, finally a hand pushed some of the debris away and slowly a man began to emerge. He was big and not just in the sense that he was tall, about six feet in height to be exact, it was his presence he seemed to fill the world around him. His body looked hard and fit and he gave off a dangerous vibe. Staggering away from the crash site he held a hand to his shaven and bleeding head, the crash would probably have killed a lesser man but he was still alive. Instinct had him moving trying to scout out the area to know where he was and what his options might be. A cold wind blew over him making him stager slightly with its ferocity, as it whipped up particles of sand and drove them into his body making him his as it abraded his uncovered flesh. His eyes were mercifully protected by dark welding goggles and though the light was dim he seemed to make his way across the sand well enough. His destination was the cliffs in front of him where he would hopefully find a cave and shelter from the wind and sand. Though he tried to make his way in a straight line he weaved slightly as the loss of blood sapped his strength. He began to wonder if this time his seemingly endless luck had run out, if this time he wasn't going to make it, if death had finally come to claim him. The edges of his vision began to blur and it felt as if the sand beneath his foot was shifting without help from the wind. He was off balance when something hit him in the side and unable to help himself he fell with the weight as he felt a sharp stinging pain in his ankle and then his already injured head hit the ground and he knew no more.

The figure that had knocked him to the side and gazed down at him before, with some difficulty loading him onto a travois and pulling him away towards the direction of the cliffs. The figures progress was slow and had not so much to do with the load but the fact that it stopped periodically to cast stones in front of them watching the way the sand moved and erupted. There course seemed to be dictated by those cast stones, as they manoeuvred around seemingly empty stretches of the planet surface. Finally though the figure and its burden reached a cave entrance and seemed to relax slightly, as with a tired sigh the man and the travois were dragged into the cave and to what could only be a bed laid out on the cave floor. The unconscious man was soon wrestled onto the bed and his rescuer began to tend to him not the head wound as one would have expected but rather wrestling off one of his boots and socks and rolling up his pants leg. This done two nasty puncture wounds were revealed a little dried blood around them, the figure hurried to fetch water and bathed the wounds before apply what looked like a poultice to the tiny wounds before turning attention to the more obvious head wound the blood was cleaned away and the gash in the golden skin dressed. The rescuer frowned as sweat began to form on the man's brow and a quick swipe of a hand revealed that the man was already feverish, however satisfied there was little more to be done the figure covered him over and turned to stoke up a fire that was burning at a make shift hearth. Tugging at the travois again a carcass of some unknown animal was revealed and the figure dragged it to the fire setting up a spit to cook the meat, before beginning to remove some of the coverings it wore before holding chilled hands out to the fire and wondering if the man would live or die.

A deep moan brought attention to the man again he was twisting on the make shift bed sweat beading his brow and trickling down his face. Quickly the figure moved, it was chilly away from the fire but the man was burning up as his body fought the poison running through his veins. Carefully the figure moved the covers away gently easing off the clothing and boots he wore before gathering up cool not cold water and a cloth and gently wiping away the sweat. At one point his eyes flew open but were unseeing however the eerie shine from then intrigued the figure, he tried to grip at the arm that was tending him and shivered his body feeling cold in-spite of his climbing temperature. His hand was grasped in a very human hand and pushed aside before an arm encompassed his shoulders helping him to rise slightly and blessed cool water touched his lips. He gulped it down greedily before he was lowered back to the bed and his eyes slid closed again his conscious mind hardly registering what was going on.

For the next couple of days the figure tended to him wiping him down almost hourly during the day and keeping hydrated with the needed water till finally the poison induced fever broke and he slipped into a deep sleep. With a smile and an exhausted sigh the figure settled down on a simple pallet nearer to the fire drifted off into a deep sleep of its own.

On waking the figure noted the man still in a deep sleep and after setting a kind of soup over the fire to cook pulled on coverings headed to the entrance of the cave picking up weapons and stones that stood there before heading out to collect water and maybe some food should it be lucky enough to find something edible.

He woke slowly feeling strangely weak as if he had not eaten for days eyes closed he sniffed the air trying to place where he was before he tried to piece his memories together. He remembered the ship getting into difficulties, damn mercs never seemed to maintain their ships properly, he had come down hard the ship breaking up as it entered the atmosphere, luckily for him the main cabin had stayed in more or less one piece and he had suffered little more than bruising till he smacked his head on something. He remembered crawling out of the ship and getting upright, making his way from the wreck and staggering along the surface barely half conscious, something had stung his ankle and then something had slammed into him knocking him into true unconsciousness as his head hit something hard.

Trying to sit up he groaned as his head span and he opened his eyes looking round for the first time, he was alone but a scent on the air told him that he had not been so for long. It was pretty dark in the cave he was in and he wondered if he had been brought back here as food till his sensitive nose caught the scent of cooking food making his stomach growl slightly and his mouth water. If there was food cooking whoever had brought him here probably wasn't planning on eating him. He realised he was lying on a makeshift bed sitting up slightly had caused the coverings to slip down allowing the cool air to touch his skin and reveal the fact that he was at least semi naked in fact now that the air had brought the fact to his attention he realised he was wearing only his boxers and nothing else. Struggling against nausea he pushed himself to a sitting position and swung his feet to the floor of the cave. It was dark enough that even without his welding goggles it was easy enough for him to see comfortably. He slid a hand down to his ankle and felt the puncture wounds there probably what had caused the sting in his ankle it still felt a little tender but nothing he couldn't handle.

Trying to stand saw him shaking all over and he sank back down onto the bed drawing the coverings around his body as he sat there and wished the cave would stop spinning. A noise near the entrance made him tense and grab a rock from the cave floor in his hand, whatever was there would find he would not go down without a fight. As fast as he could he lay down on the bed feigning sleep, as light flared briefly in the entrance to the cave and then he heard footsteps as well as something being dragged across the floor of the cave. He cracked his eye lids slightly and watched the figure drag something across the floor dropping it near the fire before heading deeper into the cave. He could hear whoever it was doing something in the cave a scrape of something against something else, then the figure was back carrying something and he could smell water, that made him aware of how dry his mouth was and how empty his belly what he wouldn't give for even a protein waffle right now.

He watched the figure do something by the fire and caught another waft of whatever it was that was cooking making his stomach rumble loudly catching the figures attention. It made his way over to him pulling off thick gloves as it came and he felt a cool hand touch his forehead. He gripped the rock tightly in his hand he was never going to get a better chance, opening his eyes he looked up into the covered face of his captor, rescuer whatever it was.

"You're awake good I was getting worried, do you want some water, how about something to eat?" The voice though muffled sounded concerned.

"Yeah that would be good." He watched as the figure turned away, he must be in worse shape than he thought he couldn't even tell if it was male or female.

It came back two cups one in each hand, the first contained water which he gulped down greedily wondering why there was only about an inch of the fluid in the cup he quickly realised why as his stomach lurched.

"Easy." The figure had helped him up and he now leaned against the covered shoulder of the other.

He took a couple of deep breaths and his stomach settled now he could smell the contents of the other cup meat rich and appealing his mouth watered and he tried to reach for it. At once the cup was against his lips and he tasted a rich meaty broth, at just the right temperature for him to drink easily, once the contents of the cup were gone the figure helped him lay back down before turning to get more coverings making a pillow of sorts for him and propping him up before returning to the fire and stoking it up so that the heat began to reach out around the cave. He watched as the figure began to shed the outer coverings revealing a trim figure making him smile as he began to realise the sex of his companion, finally the coverings came off the head and he smiled as the hair fell around the face framing it softly. He watched as she spitted her kill and set it to cook over the fire before turning to him again.

"Thanks for taking care of me." He told her watching as she walked back towards him. "I'm."

"Richard B Riddick, escaped convict and murderer." She finished for him, making him frown.

"Oh great a fucking merc." He guessed his hand tightening on the rock he held, shifting his body, tensed to spring at her.

_**So there you have it the first chapter please let me know if you like it or if there is no point in continueing** _


	2. Chapter 2

**It's the human thing to do**

_Sadly much as I would love to I don't own Riddick or any of the other characters you recognise._

_Okay guys so here is the second chapter, really just some background to the planet and Riddick and my OC getting to know each other. It's mainly the OC Jass's story, but a little bit of Riddick's thrown in too sorry if I'm not writing Riddick too well I don't want him to be too much of an aas to her but at the same time I do want him to mess with her a bit._

_Since i have one review thank you to aby14a for that its a ppreciated, and four people have put this on alert and two people have favoured it thank you I decided to go on more reviews would be appreciated to let me know what you think of it._

_Okay thats my begging over with so on with the story._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

She looked at him knowing she was in no way a match for him, he was stronger and faster than her, except he had been poisoned still she was not going to assume that, that would make him beatable. He was already coming up off the bed launching himself at her as she dropped the only weapon she had on her, willing to believe that he would not kill her as long as she was not trying to kill him, as long as she was not a threat. He lashed out at her with the rock but the poison had weakened him and his ankle threw him off balance so that he missed her. Before he knew it though, how had she got to him so fast, her body was touching his, her shoulder dipping under his arm as she supported him stopping him from falling.

"Please." She got out. "I'm no threat to you, we're alone here." She was shaking even after being poisoned he was still so fast.

He looked at her as she helped him back down onto the bed, he hated this being so weak so helpless. "You're a merc." He got out. "Only good merc is a dead merc, well almost."

She looked at him as she helped him back on the bed. "I saved you took care of you."

"Why?" He questioned her. "I'm worth twice as much dead."

She sat on the bed looking at him, his grip had transferred to her upper arm and was painful enough that she did not want to risk him tightening his grip and maybe breaking it.

"Not to me you're not." She all but whispered.

His eyes and mind held questions but he did not voice them rather left her to fill in the answers.

"We crashed here, where ever the hell here is." She heard the words and realised she was speaking to him. "Six man crew, I told em they needed to get the engines checked over but they wouldn't listen, said she was good for a while longer." His grip relaxed slightly as she went on. "We made it down in one piece, it looked safe this planet just desert, didn't look like there was anything living." He snorted in spite of himself and she nodded before going on. "Of course we were wrong."

"Of course." He gave a bark of a laugh before looking to her to continue.

"We piled out of the ship thinking we could fix things, we should have stayed put, Karo, Karo was scouting the area, it was just sand, just a stretch of sand nothing on it, and then it just erupted up around him he didn't even have time to scream before he was gone." She brushed at her eyes; he could hear the pain in her voice. "We emptied clips into the sand but he was gone, he was the first to die down less than an hour and we were down to five." He let her arm go as she rose and headed for the fire returning with two cups of water, she handed him one and he took it wanting to hear more of what had happened. She sipped some water wanting to centre herself before going on. "We had no choice we had to keep going, Zaza she was the next to buy it, she was my friend, a small one got her, poison in her ankle just looked like a scratch, but the skin started to go black nothing we had in the med kits helped, she took two days to die screaming in agony because nothing would ease the pain, in the end she was begging us to kill her." She looked away from him and he caught her chin weakly turning her head back to his.

"The same kind of thing got me?" He questioned her.

"Yeah, I figured out that the local wild life go to these plants if they manage to get away, they help with the poison, venom, of these things, we ended up calling them sand demons." She held her hands together at the wrists flattening the palms as much as she could and spreading out her fingers in a vague circle. "The lie under the sand hidden by it, waiting for something to wander into their trap and then thye close." She snapped her hands together with a clap. "Whatever is inside either gets pulled down if it's small enough, or poisoned and held in place till it dies then the demon digests the decomposing flesh." She looked into his face. "We were a good source of food, they hunted us, picking us off one by one, I figured out how to spot them so they could be avoided but the others wouldn't listen to me by the time we'd been here two weeks they had picked the others off, they got Labyn and Kabil in their sleep kind of oozed in under them and snapped them up." She swallowed some of the water in her cup. "They sense the vibrations when you move on the surface, the smaller one's, the baby's they can move quite fast, the bigger ones are slower and the big Daddy the one that got Karo, that one hardly moves at all."

That's four what happened to the last one?" He asked taking a drink of his own water.

"It gets real cold here at night." She replied with a sigh. "The cold makes the demons sluggish, like reptiles they need what heat the sun throws out to move fast, so the local fauna hides out during the day, comes out at night to hunt, some of them dig up the baby demons and feed on them if they can. That's how I found out about the plants saw one of them get stung and head right off for it." She looked over towards the fire. "One of them got Zakur dragged him away before I even knew they were out there, I was in the ship trying to fix the beacon, I heard his gun go off but by the time I got out on the surface there was no sign of him, that was two weeks in, we were his crew and I was the only one left, the demons surrounded the ship pretty much and I knew if I stayed it was only a matter of time till they got me too, so I packed up everything I figured I need and headed out."

"Strong survival instinct I admire that in a woman." He rumbled.

"I found this cave and figured I'd be safer here than out there or in the ship set up home and stayed, I've been here for six months all but two weeks alone." She looked at him. "I've had some close calls, I figure two of us double's our chances of survival, if you don't kill me that is, hell I figure you being you puts it a lot higher than that."

He looked at her considering, he was probably better off on his own, but if not for her he might be dead instead of just feeling incredibly weak. The stronger he got the easier it would be to kill her if she was lying to him. She was probably lonely there weren't a lot like him, he could take the solitude of being alone for any length of time, she needed him more than he needed her.

"Okay." He replied to her surprising himself a little. "You watch my back I'll watch yours until we can get off this rock, if we can get off this rock, is there much of my ship left?"

She gave him a quick smile before getting up and heading over to the fire, checking on the cooking meat. "I don't know." She told him as she turned the meat slightly so that the top was now on the underside. "I've not been too far; what with looking after you and hunting I stayed close to home, since you got here."

He nodded and lay back looking at her as she worked her sure actions telling of experience in doing this.

"So you hunt the animals that come out at night during the day then?" He questioned her.

Turning she looked over her shoulder at him. "Yeah only the small ones though and there is some vegetation if you know where to look, water I collect from the back of the cave, boil it before using and hope it'll be okay."

He nodded his head continuing to watch her as she worked, tending to her hearth before getting up and grabbing up the weapon that she had dropped a small knife. That had him tensing up till she used it on the meat that was now dripping fat into the fire making it hiss and sizzle, before pushing it to the side and pouring more of the broth into a cup she looked over at him and he held his cup out to her. She came to take it from him and he growled at her making her jump before he laughed.

"So merc do we have an understanding?" He asked as she poured him more of the liquid and brought it back to him.

"My name is Jass and yes we have an understanding, while we're stuck here I'll watch your back you watch mine, I won't try to capture you and you won't try to kill me."

He smiled but could not help himself from starting a mind game with her. "And if you're real nice to me, I'll even bury myself nice and deep inside you all you want."

She flushed violently at that and turned away from him making him smirk and think that it might be fun to play with her mind.

They were silent for a while, he enjoying the silence and she unwilling to break it after what he had just said to her, instead she sat close to the fire enjoying the warmth while he pulled the coverings around him feeling glad the cave was fairly dark. He watched her for a while before his mind started to wander and he thought about where they could possibly be, his navigation had been off and even though he hated cryosleep he still used it so he had really only woken up fully when the ship was in difficulties. It seemed he always ended up crashing on some shit hole of a planet where the local wildlife had a taste for killing humans. He eyed the merc again, she smelled good once the coverings were off, and he had been used to regular sex very regular sex till Vaako had betrayed him and seen to it he was left on some hell hole to die. Why hadn't the necro just given him Furya, that was all he wanted to see home, to go home, not too much to ask was it?

"Hey merc." The sound of his voice surprised him and made her jump. "Where you from?"

She turned to face him, her skin glowing from the heat of the fire that he tried not to look at too much. Her eyes travelled over his body and he had to bite his tongue to keep from messing with her.

"Never knew it's name." She said at last her eyes meeting his before glancing away. "It was an old world scared by wars, not much of a place my Mother and I lived hand to mouth, you were either in one of the gangs that roamed the place or you were on your own, we were on our own, when she died I hid out coped as best I could." She ran her hand through her hair thinking about it for a moment. "The rain was infrequent but when it did you could smell it for days after, the only real constant were the ships that came and went." Her eyes came back to rest on him again. "As I got older I knew what would likely happen to me so when I was ten I took a risk and stowed away on a ship no idea where it was going or if what I found there would be better than what I had but it was a chance so I took it." Her fingers rose to play with her hair for a moment. "I got lucky the crew found me not long after they took off, the Captain should have spaced me but he was a nice guy with a soft spot for kids, he took me in and taught me about the ship and I flew with him till he died when I was eighteen, by then I had my commercial license." Her fingers fell to the ground as she remembered. "I drifted round a few space ports till I ran into a group of mercs in need of a pilot so I signed on flew with them for a while then joined up with another group one of the guys on the first crew taught me to shoot in exchange for piloting lessons." Her hand absently turned the spitted roast again before she went on. "Then I signed with Zakur along with Zaza from my old crew." She fell silent before asking. "How about you?"

He looked at her considering her wondering if she would believe the truth, why not he thought, got nothing but time right now. "Never knew where I came from not at first anyway, started out my life in a liquor store trash bin with the umbilical cord wrapped around my neck, figured my Mother wanted to get rid of me, grew up in the system, then, I worked for the company in Sigma 3, first as a sweeper then I was promoted to the Strike force Academy on Sigma 3's moon." He watched her face as he spoke. "When I graduated I went back to Sigma 3 this time to enforce security, life for most people there was nearly slavery and enforcing security meant murdering and torturing people." She was almost mesmerised by his voice as she listened to him. "I was naïve if you can believe that, I spoke out against it, company refused to change the inhumane system there, they disposed of the evidence that I had gathered and sent me to a slam known as Deep storage, I broke out and I've been chased put back in worse and worse slams escaping every time ever since."

She swallowed hard and he could tell she believed him why he was not sure, neither was she but why would he lie? Their eyes were locked now and like two cats in a staring contest neither one looked away. It was a howl from outside that made them break eye contact and Riddick became aware of a growing need that had nothing to do with sex and everything to do with his bladder.

"Got a problem here merc." He told her. "I need to relieve some pressure or I'm gonna blow, want to help me to the facilities?"

* * *

_**Okay guys what do you think? I think the bit about Riddick is in the Pitch Black book I know I read it somewhere. **_

_**If you're are having trouble picturing the sand demons this of the leaves on a lily pad with the edges having venomous spikes around them that poison the prey as the demon snaps shut a bit like a Venus fly trap.**_

_**Please leave me a review and let me know what you think.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay guys here is the next chapter of my little story thanks to those of you favouring and following this story I hope you are enjoying it, and to all those of you who have read it I am hoping you will continue to do so. I apologise to you if I have written Riddick out of character, I just have the feeling he would enjoy teasing Jass while she tries to keep him at arm's length, but maybe I'm not so good at writing him he can be pretty dark.**_

_**Unfortunately I still don't own Riddick, I wish I did but I don't so I'll just have to content myself with playing in his universe a little bit.**_

_**Thank you to Thecatwhogotthecanary for reviewing chapter 2 for me please if you have a comment to make leave me a review they do motivate me to keep going.**_

* * *

It's the Human thing to do

Chapter three

It had only been a couple of days and Riddick was already getting around without her help, of course he was also playing with her, a brush of his body against hers, tugging on a strand of her hair, or just smelling her. He loved to see her reaction, the way she flushed, or squeaked, or pulled away from him, at the same time he could smell the other effect he had on her. Her body gave her away, as scared of him as she was, and she was scared, it also aroused her, of course he wasn't going to seriously do anything about it just play with her a little, he'd never raped a woman and he wasn't going to start now. Just because half the time he never had to pay the whores he used, or his little Necromonger harem just begged him to come back to bed, didn't mean he couldn't control himself, he didn't need to force them, though if she asked him. He smiled to himself if she asked him his little merc would be on her back so fast her head would spin.

Jass kept her shock at his recovery to herself, the man had her so jumpy even though he hadn't done anything to her more than brushes of her skin or catching her scent. She knew he had never been accused of raping a woman, she was prepared to take that on faith, she had to believe she could trust him because if she couldn't one way or another she was dead.

They stood together at the mouth of the cave looking out, the day was dull the sun hanging over head with lots of cloud cover. Riddick adjusted the dead man's clothes he wore over his own and looked at his little merc. She was swaddled up in several layers but now he was used to her he could still detect her scent even though the wind was trying its best to blow it away from him. For a desert planet it was cold, but he figured they would soon be sweating when they moved. the clothing was really to protect them from the sand that was whipped to a frenzy by the wind. He was glad he had his goggles to protect him from the light and the sand, she was not so lucky and wore thick cloth around her face hoping it would trap the particles.

"Let's go then." They were heading off to what was left of his ship and he wanted to be on their way.

"Okay." She had the travois behind her and took a step out onto the rocky outcrop beyond the cave.

He looked over the ground spotting slight signs of the creatures living under the sand but didn't tell her interested to see what she would do. He had noticed the bag she wore at her waist and it was from this that she drew several stones which she threw in front of them onto the sand with no little force. He smiled as in several places the sand erupted as the sand demons reacted to the movement thinking prey has walked into their camouflaged trap.

"Come on." She told him stepping out onto the sand while they could still see the sand shifted around by the demons, before the wind scored it clean again. "Those are babies they know we are here and are closing on as close as they can, thankfully though they don't get too close to each other so you can pick your way through them."

He nodded his head without speaking and followed in her footsteps watching as she stooped to pick up small stones which she would fling in front of them every so often watching to see the sand erupt before moving on. It was slow going and a lot of the time he kept his eyes fixed on her ass as she walked a bit disappointed that the travois blocked some of his view. He would let her drag it to his ship, however he would be the one pulling it back, for now though he was content to let her do the work and admire the view.

Jass could feel the sweat trickling down her neck as she stopped to cast another round of stones, and instead took a drink from the water she carried before turning to look at him. Smiling even though he knew she could not see her he moved to her side and snagged the container from her and took a drink of his own from it.

"Can think of better ways to swap spit." He told her as he handed it back to her and smirking at the way she reacted, she was so much fun to play with.

She turned from him glad he could not see her flaming cheeks, and grabbed a handful of stones casting them ahead of her as he fell back to the rear of their little caravan. She could feel his eyes on her as they continued their journey and felt her body getting even hotter than it should have been. She was not going to admit that he was a hot male who made her drool, he was a killer, a mercenary killer, he'd probably leave her to die if it would benefit him. Her eyes were set on the outcropping where she had found him and she headed for it knowing that the outcrop meant that they could take a break.

He watched her climb up before following her and sitting down at her side, looking out over the seemingly harmless desert, funny how it always looked so harmless when there were things lying in wait wanting to kill you. Looking around he spotted some blood on the rocks and wondered whose it could be.

"This is where I found you." She answered his unspoken question about the blood; he was impressed that she had dragged his so far they had to have come a good three miles and they had to stop often to look for the demons. "Do you have any idea where you crashed?"

"Do you have a scope?" He answered a question with a question and looked over at her as she hunted in the covers she wore. before pulling one out and handing it to him.

Standing up on the outcrop he scanned the area, noting the cliff edge that started not too far away and following it round. While he was looking for the crash site she was gathering up more rocks to throw at the demons and he could not help but remember something that Abu Iman al Walid the holy man had said on Hades ,'seven stones to keep the devil at bay'. Well the stones were certainly pointing the demons out to them, so far they had only seen small ones, mostly babies as the merc called them, one bigger one that had to be a good three feet across, the babies were less than a foot in diameter he wasn't sure he wanted to see a big Daddy. The swirling sand in the air made it harder to see than he thought it would, still finally he spotted the ship resting on the cliff about a mile away.

"There." He handed her the scope and pointed the crash site out to her.

"I'm impressed." Had she said that out loud she wondered, glad he could not see her face as she was sure it would be red again. "You made it a good way before running into one of them."

He nodded unhooking the water from her belt and taking a drink before handing it back to her, he could smell her embarrassment as she wiped the mouth piece off before taking a drink herself making him laugh.

"You want a taste all you have to do is ask." He teased then watched as she gathered up the travois and threw some of the stones out onto the sand with more force that was really necessary a small one erupted close to the outcrop.

"That's the one that probably got you." She said stepping out onto the sand. "Little baby that one." It was probably only a couple of inches but it had laid him low, his respect for the creatures increased and for her too.

They set out again the same way they had before following each other over the sand heading for the wreck of his ship, he flinched as one of the bigger demons erupted up out of the sand the biggest one so far maybe four feet across if he had stumbled into that one he would have been in real trouble.

They had been walking for a good two hours now and the air was heavy, Jass looked up at the sky wondering if a storm was going to break, in all the time she had been here she had never seen it rain. It would be nice to see rain; it was something she missed, the feel and sound of rain on her skin, the smell in the air as it fell. She was glad to shrug off the straps for the travois and enter the interior of his ship, now he was leading the way. It wasn't as bad as it looked from outside some of it was trashed but some of it was in pretty good shape. She didn't like the way it hung over the cliff, still Riddick didn't seem to care.

Sinking down on something that at least looked safe to sit on she pulled off her head covering and wiped at her skin taking a moment to wash the sand that had made it through from around her eyes, before taking a long drink. It was fairly dim inside the ship and she did not feel like trying to find her way around she would trust Riddick to find anything of use to them. Trust Riddick where had that come from she wondered, pulling out a piece of dried meat and chewing on it.

"You got any of that for me." She jumped as Riddick pulled on a lock of her hair and leaned forward his arm brushing against her as he reached for the meat taking it from her unresisting fingers and bringing it to his mouth to tear off a chunk, before pressing it back into her fingers and letting his thumb ghost over the back of her hand, smirking as he smelled her reaction, fear and a little bit of sexual excitement.

"Don't sneak up on me like that." She raised her hand to swat at him before remembering who he was and dropping it again without touching him.

She looked at the meat in her hand noticing the way he had bitten it neatly with his teeth, she was reluctant to bring it to her mouth.

"Not hungry." He teased her lightly stroking her cheek before reaching for the water. "I could help you work up an appetite." He smirked at her. "Or maybe you'd just like a little taste of me without it being diluted by water or food."

She glared at him and brought the meat to her mouth biting and chewing as he handed her back the water making sure to touch her hand as he did, damn but she was fun to play with.

Once she had finished her food she stood up and looked at him she could see his silver eyes shining in the gloom as he looked down at her. "So did you find anything?"

"Not a lot of any use." He admitted. "Though I thought these might help keep the sand out of your eyes." He handed her a pair of goggles similar to his own.

She took them, her hand shaking slightly as their fingers connected once more and slipped them round her neck looking up at him with a small smile. "Thank you." She told him softly as he turned away from her then snapped back making her jump and stumble slightly he reached out quickly pulling her towards him with a smirk. "Careful there merc don't want to hurt yourself, and you could always thank me with a kiss." He could not help laughing at her as she pushed him away and headed off to the entrance of the area they were in, looking out over the sand.

Still laughing softly to himself he headed back into the gloom to gather together the items he had salvaged from the wreck, he had not told her but the beacon that had not been working on her ship still functioned on this one and he had left it running. Riddick had no intention of being stuck on this rock for the rest of his life with her even if he was enjoying playing with her. It would be even more enjoyable if he could wear down her resistance to him and get a little; he felt himself get hard at the thought of bedding her and pushed that thought away. Right now he had time, he knew she was interested despite herself and he could always work on that.

Dragging everything he wanted back to her, he grabbed the travois and started loading it up before hitching himself to it and looking expectantly at her. "Shall we head back then?" He enquired, before adding. "Just say the word and I am all yours."

His laughter followed her over the sand as she headed back for their cave taking a straighter root than the one they had made on the outward journey. He could hear her muttering to herself as she walked and it made him smile as she both cursed him out for being an ass and for being hot. He just had to keep working on her and they could be getting very cosy sometime soon, that was something to aim for and right now he had time.

* * *

_**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter I would love it if you let me know what you think, so would you please leave me a review.**_

_**Till next time.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sadly my dreams of owning Riddick are as far away as ever he is not nor is he ever likely to be mine**_

_**Okay on with the story I hope those of you who are reading are enjoying it and thank you to ultima-owner for the review I do appreciate it and like I say reviews keep me motivated. I hope you will enjoy this chapter something is about to happen but maybe not what you think.**_

* * *

**Chapter four**

Riddick lay on his bed watching the merc who lay close to the fire, he knew this was her bed but he wasn't about to give it up her, it was comfortable and it was warm and she was closer to the fire than him now. Except he realised the fire had died down and there was not that much to build it up again, she had pretty much scoured the area for anything that would burn and though they had power cells to spare there was no way of getting them to provide heat. He wondered idly where what they were burning had come from; the dry woody stuff she used seemed to have been half buried in the sand. As he watched he saw her shiver and try to pull the cover higher up, however that just left her feet uncovered and she wriggled trying to cover her feet again without leaving her shoulders bare. She gave another shiver as he watched and suddenly it didn't seem so funny anymore she was cold and he was in her bed leaving her with whatever was left. In the slams you took what you wanted if you could and never mind anyone else. This thought, this wasn't slam, though it was holding him better than any one of them ever had, this was some nameless shit hole and she had watched his back taken care of him.

Growling softly, he pushed the covers aside growling as the chilly air hit his skin, before walking over and gathering her up in his arms. She squeaked in surprise and began to struggle in his arms, around the cave as a sign of good faith neither of them went armed so all she had were her own limbs to fight him with.

"Easy merc I'm not going to hurt you." He growled at her feeling surprisingly guilty as he felt her chilled skin against his own. He adjusted her in his arms and saw how scared she was. "You are chilled don't want you getting sick."

"Put me down I'll build up the fire." She protested as he carried her to his bed, her bed, hell the bed.

"With what?" He growled at her. "The stuff you found is nearly all gone and I don't want to be up all night fighting off the wildlife that gets brave enough to try and get us cos they don't smell fire, if you use all the fuel now." He laid her down on the bed pallet and forced her back as she tried to rise.

Jass gulped he had taken her by surprise gathering her up the way he did and she feared maybe she had been wrong about him and he was bored with just tormenting her with his touches, words and the way he sniffed at her and now intended something more. The strength he showed holding her down, frightened her maybe because she realised it was nowhere near his full strength that he used to keep her in place. No matter how she wriggled and squirmed she could not get up, and yet she realised he seemed to have no desire to hurt her which he could so easily do.

He sat next to her on the bed reaching down with the other hand to pull the covers over them both as he slid his body length into a lying position and wrapped his body around hers, good job she had made the bed so big he reflected, there was plenty of room for both of them. She still struggled and he pulled her flush against him, she was definitely chilled and he felt bad about that.

"It's okay little merc." He growled into her ear, and he knew the shiver she gave that time had nothing to do with being cold and everything to do with something else. "You need to get warm; I make a lousy nursemaid so we don't need you getting sick, now relax and go to sleep."

Jass couldn't think of anything to say to him and groaned and he pushed his nose into her hair and took a deep breath, his arms holding her close to him, which made her only too aware of the hard, length of him pressing into her back. She held herself stiffly in his arms till she heard his breathing change indicating he was asleep and felt his grip loosen slightly on her, till she tried to pull away from him that was, then it tightened and he growled in his sleep. Resigning herself to sleeping in his arms she gave in and relaxed, secretly glad of the much needed warmth his body gave her, and the comfort of the bed that she had created for herself.

Riddick woke slowly, a delicious warmth in his arms and a pleasing scent in his nose, his little merc had twisted in her sleep, she was still in the confines of his arms, however now she was facing him her head and one hand resting on his chest while her leg was flung over his hip, her body in repose reacting to him as she would not let it while waking. He could not help smiling enjoying the feeling of her pressed against him, and she was pressed just where he wanted to be the entrance to her core pressed against his hard length. With a sigh he disentangled himself from her taking a deep breath of her appealing scent before heading off to take care of his morning ablutions as well as giving himself a little relief.

Jass woke not long after he had left her; she was puzzled for a moment wondering where she was and why she was so warm. Then she remembered him bringing her to the bed in the night, holding her, just holding her till he slept and warming her with his own heat. Stretching out a hand she felt the warmth of his body still on the coverings and realised he had not been gone long. Sliding out of the bed she pulled the covers straight and made her way over to the fire it was dying and she quickly added more fuel from the small amount remaining to the side. It would be necessary to go scouting for more today she did not want to be in the cave without the fire that kept the nocturnal predators away.

She was putting more of the broth to heat for their breakfast when Riddick reappeared and she could not help flushing when she saw him remembering how close they had been to each other in the night. He smirked at her guessing what she was thinking and came up behind her pulling her to her feet making sure her back against the front of him as he did so, making her try to pull away.

"You smell so good when you sleep." He growled in her ear. "All hot and inviting." He let her go and she fled towards the back of the cave with his laughter in her ears.

Jass cursed him to herself as she headed for the chemical toilet that was powered by one of the fuel cells she had salvaged from the ship. She washed in the cold water that formed a small pool in the back of the cave; she always washed here and now so did Riddick. Drinking water was collected from a small waterfall that trickled down the side of the cave further away. Felling the need to be really clean she stripped off stacking her clothing to one side and stepping into the pool, letting the water wash away sweat and desire from her body. She had no idea a pair of glowing silver eyes were watching her as she stood there naked taking care of her own needs.

Riddick growled softly but she was too lost to her own pleasure to hear him, he wasn't altogether sure why he followed her, he could smell her need sharp and strong on her, he knew she wanted him. He told himself he was going to mess with her head again, he had taken care of his own need, for some unknown reason though he never dreamed she would be taking care of hers. Watching as she stroked her body bringing herself closer and closer to the edge, he reached down to adjust his own aching length thinking how good it would feel if he strode forward and took care of her need himself. Instead he did nothing just stood there watching her, slipping away after she was done so that she would never know he had been there.

Once she was done and felt reasonably clean, Jass dressed though she had taken the edge off her need she still felt it strongly, the effect of having such a gorgeous specimen of manhood so close to her all the time she figured. Walking back to the fire she saw he was already pouring out cups of broth for them, what wouldn't she give she thought for a hot cup of synth coffee the real thing was far too expensive but the fake stuff was good too. She took the cup he offered her, sipping on it and trying to pretend it was something else.

He watched her wondering what he was thinking as she drank and then when she was done put the cup down close to the fire. She walked over to her outer coverings pulling them on and he quirked an eye brow at her they didn't need meat so why was she venturing out.

"We need more fuel for the fire or the predators will be in here after us once night falls." She told him pulling the goggles he had given her round her neck before grabbing up her head covering placing them on her head before pulling the goggles up and heading for the travois.

He nodded his head letting her head out alone, he knew she could take care of herself she had been living here long enough and while she was gone he could take care of himself. What he had done earlier had barely taken the edge off his need and having watched her take care of herself had him all needy again.

"I'll see you later." She turned at the entrance of the cave and looked back at him hopeful that he would give her a little of the space she needed so much right now.

"Later little merc." He replied, watching her walk out into the desert and hearing her cast the first of the stones to bring out the demons.

Once he knew she was gone he lay back on the bed unfastening his pants and taking himself in his hand stroking his hard length her scent was all around him on the bed exciting him, he fell over the edge thinking about her slim hot body beneath him.

Jass took a different direction this time walking out into the desert feeling the tension in the air she hoped if it did rain it would wait till she was back at the cave. It seemed she walked for ages trying to keep her mind on what she was doing and not let it drift to one Richard B Riddick who was affecting her in ways she had never dreamed, how was it possible she wanted him so much. While no virgin her sexual encounters were few and far between she did not sleep with those she worked with and she did not sleep with paydays, god how she hated that term.

It took her a while to realise that there were less demons than normal around the baby's seemed to be missing all together, she hoped that didn't mean they were trying to sneak up on the cave. As she walked she could feel the electricity building up in the air as the coming storm continued to build she could see the clouds gathering and the wind began to drop and die away.

She was glad to see the beginnings of dry vegetable matter soon, stuff that would burn and keep them warm and safe. Quickly she began to gather it up placing it on the travois and heading out in one direction casting for the demons every so often. It took her about an hour to have the travois loaded up so that she could head back however she was only the half the way there when the first fat heavy drops of rain fell.

The water sank quickly into the sand, the wind which had been dropping steadily died altogether and she pulled the goggles down from her eyes to see better and then the covering on her head so she could feel the rain on her skin. It rained steadily on the way back making the going harder as the sand took on a consistency more like mud. However by the time she reached the rocky outcropping around their cave she knew two things one the sand demons were gone and two the barren desert was coming to life. The rare rains were wrecking a miracle on the dry dusty sand as buried seeds or plants shot to life. By the time she was standing on the rock around the cave the ground beyond it was covered with colour as the possibly short lived plants came to life. Insects probably dormant in the sand buzzed into life and still it rained. She threw off her coverings holding up her hands to the sky letting the rain soak her to the skin.

Riddick lifted his head and sniffed at the change in the air his ears picking up the pattering of something on the stone he had dozed off after reliving himself and now something had woken him. The fire had died while he slept and he hoped the little merc had found fuel for the fire, he didn't fancy fighting off the animals they hunted for food during the day in the night his little merc would probably be no help with that. Then he realised she was calling to him, grabbing a knife from their weapons collection he headed to the cave entrance and then stopped in shock seeing her worshiping the rain and smelling the blooming desert. He stopped smiling at the sight she made, feeling himself spring to life again in spite of the time he had spent alone easing his need.

"Hey merc having fun?" He called to her making her turn and smile at him.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She questioned him, never realising that now the demons were missing something else had been hunting her.

The predator leapt at her aiming for her throat the fur on its body soaked in the rain and plastered to its muscles, the fact she turned to look at him probably saved her life it missed by an inch its teeth snapping at the air and its body knocking her flying. The scream left her lips as she tried to scramble up onto her feet as it landed skidding on the stones, before she could get up it was advancing on her again lips drawn back from its teeth in a snarl as it prepared to attack again.

* * *

_**I know I'm mean leaving it there but it just seemed a good place to stop this chapter.**_

_**Also I am sure some of you may think the desert springs to like fairly fast but I figure the plants would need to bloom fast since the rain won't last long and the sand will soon dry out again once the winds start to blow again.**_

_**I just had to let Riddick perv on Jass a little and I figure it might be something that he would do, I don't know if it is in character but I had to give him a little bit of fun.**_

_**Please be kind and take the time to leave me a review I do appreciate them.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sadly the only place I could even possibly hope to own Riddick is in my dreams.**_

_**Okay guys here we go chapter five, this is the reason this story has an M rating you have been warned people**_

_**Hope you are going to enjoy this chapter and many thanks tp Thecatwhogotthecanary and ultima-owner for reviewing chapter four**_

* * *

**Chapter five**

Riddick watched fascinated for a moment as the predator stalked his little merc, it had been pure luck that she had turned to him as it made its strike, her movement had saved her life. She was defenceless against it and time seemed to slow as it stalked closer to her, growling as she struggled to regain her feet. She had no weapons and was dressed only in her cargo pants and a short sleeved top the most offensive thing on her the heavy boots she wore. Then suddenly a growl was coming from his own throat and he leapt to intercept the creature, knife in hand as it looked to be ready to spring for the kill.

Jass couldn't believe this was happening now, after all the times she had risked her life out on the desert, navigated her way past the demons, hunted the smaller versions of this creature to keep herself fed and now she was being hunted only feet from the cave. She threw up an arm as the creature leapt even as she tried to regain her footing, when suddenly the creature was knocked to the side as a dark figure intercepted it and sent it flying. Sunlight glinted off metal as he struck with the grace of a predator himself and the animal gave an almost dog like yelp as the blade sliced into it, before it twisted trying to bite him jaws snapping ineffectually. His hand moved again and a growl that turned into a high pitched yelp was cut off, he threw the body away from him and it landed on the edge of the rocky outcrop. It had all happened so fast that Jass could not help feeling a little shocked, yes she had heard about what this man was capable of, but to see it for herself, she was thankful that she had agreed to a truce with him.

"Did not know who it was fucking with." She was shocked to hear his voice so close to her, and scrambled quickly to her feet.

The rain had soaked her through to the skin but that wasn't what was making her shiver, she had nearly died. "It was going to kill me." She got out looking at her saviour.

He cocked his head and looked at her. "Kill or be killed that's the natural way." He told her before heading off to collect the travois and drag it inside.

Jass couldn't believe how calm he was; she just stood there looking at him, her body getting wetter and wetter as the rain came down, her joy in the beauty of the blooming desert forgotten as she tried to come to terms with what had happened. She looked over at the carcass that lay close to the vegetation it was one of the biggest ones she had seen and it had been going to kill her, probably eat her, if he hadn't been here that would have been her lying there dead. She was shaking uncontrollably now, she stood there what could have been playing in her head. A touch on her arm made her jump and she looked up into his face.

"Come on little merc." He tugged on her arm wanting her to come inside. "We already established you don't want me as a nurse maid."

She stumbled along letting him pull her into the cave, not even sure how long she had been standing there in the rain but while she had he had got the fire going again and he gently pushed her down in front of it. Her body shook again and he thought it was the rain making her cold, so he grabbed a cover from the bed and held it out to her, she took it with numb hands and just sat there looking at it making no attempt to wrap it around her so that he cocked his head watching her again, wondering what was wrong with her.

"It was going to kill me, it was going to kill me and eat me." Her voice was soft and it shook but he could hear it just fine.

"That's the way it is." He said mater-of-factly, looking down at her. "Kill or be killed, we killed them to live, they'd like to kill us to eat."

She tilted her head to look up at him her body shook again. "You saved me."

"And you saved me." He knelt down beside her taking the cover from her and wrapping it around her shaking body. "Makes us even little merc."

Her hands came up and suddenly she was clinging to him, her head buried in his shoulder, then she was kissing him, for a moment he froze in shock, then he took over the kiss dominating her mouth. He felt her hands pulling at his clothes rubbing against his skin, and found himself pushing the covering away his hands pulling at her clothes as they began to strip each other. Her body pressed into his and he pulled her onto his lap as he explored her body with his hands. He groaned softly as she slid her hand into his pants, and he leapt to life, he left her mouth, kissing along her jaw to her ear, nibbling on her ear lobe making her moan in return as he unfastened her pants and slid a hand inside feeling that she was wet and ready. He had wanted her ever since he got a good scent of her, now though it seemed like she was giving in and wanted him too he lifted her up, standing her shaking body on its feet as he began to strip her of her pants. Her hands rested on his shoulders as he crouched down and he could smell her sharp need, and bent in to take a taste making her shake even more.

Rising to his feet once she was naked he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed lying her down before removing the rest of his clothes and joining her. They had not spoken a word but it didn't seem to him that they needed to, he was needy and she was willing. His mouth covered hers again as he hovered above her, they kissed each other hungrily, before he started kissing his way down her face and neck, stopping briefly to nip her neck making her moan softly, before working his way down to her breasts and taking a nipple into his mouth sucking on it almost delicately. She ran her hands over his head, her body writhing against his making him smile, before transferring his attention to the other one taking his time over enjoying it.

Jass felt his body cover hers as he sucked and kissed her breasts, she didn't know what had made her change her mind, or feel like this, she just knew she needed him. She felt him leave her breast and kiss his way down her body his lips lightly brushing over her ribs before he circled her navel with his tongue, his strong hands parted her legs and he kissed down to her mound taking a longer taste of her his tongue probing between her folds making her buck up off the bed at the feel of him.

Riddick smirked as he felt her reaction to him, finally after all the mind games, he was going to get some from her, but first he had to take care of her, his fingers slid inside of her making her moan and cry out making him smile. Her hands clung to his head stroking it as he drove her closer and closer to the edge till she came apart for him crying out as she came. Still smirking he kissed his way up her body till he found her mouth and commenced to kiss her breathless letting her taste herself on him. When she pulled away he stopped cocking his head and looking at her again as she pushed at his chest, he let her push him over onto his back stroking her hair as she peppered his chest with kissed before working her way down till she took him into her mouth.

Jass never expected him to do oral on her, she thought he would just have sex with her, now though she wanted to pleasure him like he had done for her. She drew him into her mouth and used her limited experience to please him; she sucked and licked swirling her tongue around the herd and nibbling on it lightly while she used one hand to stroke him.

He groaned softly as he felt her mouth on him, he hadn't expected this, but he certainly wasn't complaining. In fact he intended to enjoy every second of it. As she cupped his balls in other hand and rolled them gently as she stroked and sucked on him, he felt his balls tighten and knew he was close, it had been too long and there was no way he was going to last this time.

"Little merc I'm close." He almost growled at her bucking slightly up into her mouth as much as he wanted to come in her mouth he wanted it to be her choice.

She drew him deeper and he gripped her head as he came, he wondered with a part of his mind if she would swallow, almost purring when she did, drawing out every last drop and licking him clean. Letting him slip out of her mouth she gazed up at him lying there and almost smiled when crooked a finger at her inviting her to slide up his body, which she did. Their mouths met in an almost tender kiss, his hands slid down to cup her ass and hold her close to him. They kissed and touched each other for a while till she felt him coming to life against her again. He flipped her over looking down at her, his legs parting hers so that his once more hard length was pressed against her opening. He nipped his way along her jaw, heading for her ear, nibbling and kissing her ear while holding her still.

"Do you want me little merc do you want me to go balls deep in you and make you scream for me?" He all but growled in her ear.

"Oh god Riddick." She moaned his words making her blush, and him chuckle.

"Do you want me to fuck you little merc, do you want me to fill you up with my come, over and over till you can't take it anymore?"

"Yes." She groaned.

"Say it." He demanded. "Ask me to fuck you, ask me so we both know you want it."

His mouth claimed hers again silencing her for a moment before he raised his head looking down at her, his hard length already pushing between her folds.

"Fuck me Riddick." She got out. "Please I want you to."

His mouth fastened onto hers again, kissing her deeply, she thought he would just slam into her, somehow he struck her as the kind who might like it rough, instead he was gentle, easing into her, making her moan and buck up against him as he took his time making sure she was okay. She clung to him as he filled her, his movements gentle as he took care of her needs before his own. Jass moved against him as she felt herself getting close and closer to an orgasm.

"Please, Richard please don't stop." He hesitated as he heard her use his name and wondered for a second if she realised.

"It's okay Jass I'm going to take good care of you." He murmured as he moved again, intent on pleasuring her for now.

She screamed his name as she went over the edge her muscles tightening around him, that was all it took for him to let his animal side loose driving into her harder and faster wanting to come and fill her, a few thrusts was all it took and he spilled into her, his come coating her walls and filling her. She lay there under him feeling boneless and panting while he lay above her his head buried in her neck breathing her in.

"You used my name you called me Jass." She said when she could finally breath again he could hear the wonder in her voice. "You normally call me merc or little merc."

He laughed and rolled off her pulling her into his arms, so they lay side by side. "And you called me Richard not Riddick." She could hear the amusement in his voice, making her blush again.

"I never." She tailed off not sure what she had been going to say to him but he knew.

"You never thought you'd let me do this to you huh?" He smiled down at her as she tried to hide her face in his chest flushing hotly. "It's a normal human reaction especially for a woman Jass, you nearly died, it's natural to want to have sex after something like that, a confirmation you're alive." He stroked her hair, before tilting her head up to claim her lips again.

They made love all through the day, not even stopping to eat, Jass thought she might just die of the pleasure he gave her, she would have never guessed that a convicted murderer could be such a gentle attentive lover, each time he took care of her before himself. His hands were gentle but strong and each time she thought he couldn't do it, that her body had nothing else to give, he roused her to want him again. Finally when they were both totally sated she fell asleep in his arms, while he lay there for a while watching her sleep, cuddling her into his body and holding her close.

* * *

_**Okay guys so what did you think, after watching Riddick it looks like he would be pretty good in bed those necro chicks certainly wanted him to come back to bed with them. I just hope he was in character.**_

_**Please leave me a review and let me know.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sadly another day has come and gone and I am no closer to owning Riddick.**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, please take the time to leave a review and tell me**_

_**Now on with the story.**_

* * *

**Chapter six**

Riddick woke with a sense of contentment he had not felt in a long time, maybe had never felt like this before, he wasn't sure, it had been a long dry spell but like the planet outside it had ended. The fire burned dully in the hearth and he figured only the smell of it had kept the predators at bay he and Jass had not given much thought to anything but what they were doing to each other. Jass he smiled to himself at the thought of his little merc, he had never expected her to keep up with him but she did. It had been a celebration of life, as much as the coming together of a man and woman in the act of coupling, except it had been more than that, somehow it had gone deeper than mere fucking, as if they had connected somewhere during the act and what had started out as fucking had turned into making love. Not something he had a whole lot of experience with. Thinking about experience, that didn't seem to be something Jass had a whole lot of at all; his little merc was a bit of an innocent, he figured she had been lucky, if she's signed with the wrong crew she could have been in a whole heap of trouble.

Opening his eyes he looked down at her she was sleeping peacefully her head lying on his chest and one arm looped around his waist, he smiled bringing a strand of her hair to his nose and breathed it in, she smelled beautiful and he wished he could see her, really see her. The colour of her eyes and her hair, he could see great in the dark and the basics in the light but he missed seeing colour he would love to know the colour of her hair look into her eyes and know the shade of them. He watched her sleeping form, she looked so innocent and vulnerable, something he was sure she would not be happy about if she was awake. He moved away from her slightly and smiled as she snuggled up to him again, obviously not wanting to be away from him, at least in her sleep.

He sighed, yesterday she had reacted to almost being killed in a rather predictable way and he had been the only male around, one that had been mind fucking her since he had recovered enough to do so. He had been teasing and tormenting her and she had been doing her best to keep him at arm's length, was she really still going to want him today when her reaction to her near death experience was no longer there. With a sigh he gently disentangled himself from her maybe it would be better to not be in bed with her when she woke up, she might just hate herself or worse him. Standing up and stretching he walked over to the fire and made it up before going to grab a hunk of raw meat and spitting it over the fire to cook. Then he grabbed his pants and hauled them on before grabbing his goggles and boots and heading for the entrance of the cave putting both on he stepped outside. The rain had stopped in the night, but you could still smell the freshness in the air, at least he could. As he walked closer to the now verdant desert he could smell the plants and hints of the predators that had been prowling around, he heard the yip of cubs out in the vegetation and smiled. The body that he had left on the rocks was long gone and he supposed one of the other predators had dragged it off probably for the cubs that he could hear.

Sitting on the edge of the rocks his legs trailing down towards the sand he realised he could not hear the demons hunting the predators maybe they didn't like the rain hitting them, or maybe they just didn't like water. He sat there idly throwing the odd stone out onto the sand, no reaction nothing there, the demons were gone, either moved away or burrowed deeper whatever it was the predators now felt safe on the surface during the day.

He smelt her before he saw her, twisting his head round to look at her, as the sound of her step on the rock he could not help smiling she was wearing his wife beater and her boots nothing else. She stopped nibbling on her lower lip when she saw him looking at her as if she was not sure what to do.

Jass had awoken slowly with a delicious burn between her legs; she yawned and thought about what had happened between them, before realising he was gone. Sitting up she looked around the cave, the fire burned brightly, and he had obviously set a piece of meat to cook, her mouth watered at the smell, they had not eaten the previous day. She swung her legs off the bed and felt the burn between them again, blushing slightly she realised she had lost count of how many times he had loved her the previous day. It had been loving she reflected, as inexperienced as she was, she knew the difference between fucking and making love, and while it might have started out as one it ended up as the other. How was he going to feel about it today she wondered, as she pulled on her boots and then picked up his wife beater slipping it on savouring the smell of him, and heading for the back of the cave to take care of the call of nature and clean up a bit.

He had finally gotten what he wanted from her she reflected as she cleaned up, he had been after her since the moment he had been able to mess with her once the fever from the poison had broken. Now he had, had her would he be interested any more, would he want more of what they had, had last night. Or would he laugh at her if she tried to show him any kind of affection, and start to play with her in a different way. Squaring her shoulders she decided there was only one way to find out what was going to happen and that was to face him, she headed for the entrance of the cave and looked out seeing him sitting near the desert looking out over the colourful plain. He turned and smiled at her, her teeth worried at her lower lip wondering what was going to happen now.

"Come on over here little merc." He said softly not wanting to disturb the cubs or whatever they were that were not so far away.

Okay she was back to being little merc instead of Jass, she felt a flush of desire watching him sitting there with no shirt on, and tried to stamp it down, except now she knew what he could be like it wasn't so easy.

"Jass come over here." His voice broke into her thoughts and she could not help smiling at the way he said her name.

She walked over to him slowly feeling his eyes on her, seeing the way he was smiling at her as she did.

Riddick growled at the sight of her, it looked like she was glowing slightly as she moved towards him and he felt his interest start to grow. When she got to him he reached up and pulled her down onto his lap, he could smell her desire sharp and pungent. He wrapped his arms around her resting his head against hers with a contented sigh; so long as she would let him be close he was content for now. She rested against him completely relaxed her hands resting on his chest as she looked out over the beauty in front of them.

"What colour is it?" he questioned her softly as the babies yipped somewhere close by.

"What?" She replied breathing in deeply drinking in the scents in the air.

"Your hair, what colour is it I can't see that." He rumbled gently.

"Brown." She replied bringing her eyes back to his face. "Someone said it's the colour of a golden toffee, but I don't know, I've never seen any."

"Your eyes?" He took a curl and wound it round his finger.

"Green, emerald green." She replied softly to him. "How about you before the shine what colour were your eyes?"

He looked out over the plain again before replying to her. "Brown they were brown but it's not a shine my eyes are normal for some of my race." He didn't know why he was being so open with her maybe it was what they had shared the night before, maybe it was because they were the only two people here.

"What race?" She asked quietly.

He brought up a finger tracing her skin. "Furyan my people were called Furyans."

They both fell silent content in each other's arms that is till his stomach rumbled, making her giggle and him growl softly.

"Come on Richard let's get you fed." She suggested squeaking as he stood up with her in his arms and carried her back to the cave.

"You gonna take care of all my appetites little merc." He questioned carrying her inside.

"Depends on what you are in the mood for." She replied as he set her down on the floor looking down at her.

Smiling he tugged on one of her curls, before pulling up his goggles and looking down at her face a smile playing on his face. "Yesterday do you regret it do you wish it hadn't happened?" He had to know, her smell was getting to him again and having had a taste of her he wanted more.

"Not one single second of it." She told him reaching up to stroke his face. "I'm not sure if I could do anything right now though."

He smiled pulling her over to the fire and grabbing the meat he had left there to cook, well done on the outside and rare in the middle. Grabbing a knife he cut into it taking a piece in his fingers and feeding it to her making her smile, she took a piece of meat and fed it to him making him almost purr they sat there not talking anymore just feeding each other lumps of meat till it was all gone.

Jass stood up heading to the back of the cave to wash up again and he followed close behind her taking in her smell, except now it did not embarrass her or put her on edge she found she actually liked it. The pair of them washed up without talking, before he took her hand and led her to the cave entrance pulling his goggles down he led her outside and down onto what had been the sand wrapping an arm around her shoulders he started asking what colours she could see. The pair of them took a leisurely walk finding not only flowers but nuts and berries already well formed and ripening. They picked a little of this and that to test when they got back to the cave, wanting an addition to their diets but knowing they needed to test what they picked first.

They walked on exploring to see what the rains had brought, he was the one to find the nest, where the cubs, pups growled at the sight of them and Jass had to think the parents could not be that far away. Riddick reached in grabbing one of them and holding it up to looking at the little creature that shivered in his hands as he checked it over, male, before handing it to Jass. She took the little creature feeling slightly guilty that they hunted its ilk for food, stroking its fur and crooning to it softly, she managed to calm it down and just like a puppy it licked her face making her laugh. Riddick smiled at that he had not heard her laugh before and he liked the sound. She handed the cub back as she heard a rumbling growl and turned to see an adult stalking towards them stiff legged. Putting the cub down and pulling Jass behind him Riddick faced the full grown predator, they eyed each other and finally he reached out and touched the animal petting it slightly.

"It's an animal thing." He told her softly bringing her forward so she could pet the predator too.

They stayed a few minutes more before leaving the animals and heading back to the cave; Jass went to test what they had picked to see if it was safe to eat, she had to admit her mouth was watering at the idea of fruit. Riddick watched her working before smiling and picking up the bedding from the pallet by the fire no need for her to sleep there now when she could sleep in his arms, he felt her eyes on him watching his actions making him smile again.

"Not going to make me sleep alone are you beautiful?" He questioned her as he glanced over at her.

She shook her head making him smile for the fact that she did not trust her voice and crossed the cave to her in few strides, wrapping his arms around her and dipping his head to kiss her.

"Do you know how sexy you look in my top?" He asked making her flush again. "Makes me want to love you all night long."

Jass looked up at him getting lost in his silver eyes, knowing too well how it felt to be loved by him and wanting more, she knew there was no danger of anything like getting pregnant she had, had her shots before the ship left port and sexually transmitted diseases could be taken care of, not that she thought he had any. She wrapped her arms around his neck and when she felt his hands under her ass lifted her legs to wrap around him as he lifted her into his arms.

He carried her back to the bed lying her down on it, she kicked off her boots and watched as he removed his pants before stripping his top from her, his lips found hers as he lay down beside her and proceeded to make her his all over again.

* * *

_**Okay I know it was a bit fluffy but their desert has turned into a paradise and they've just become lovers so fluffy seemed good. Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading, if you would take time to leave a review I would be oh so grateful.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay guys here is the next chapter of the story, I still have no ownership over Riddick so I have to content myself with dipping my toes into the waters of his universe.**_

_**I know there's a bit of a time jump in this story but I didn't want to spend too much time on the day to day lives of my survivors.**_

_**Many thanks to ultima-owner for her review, and though I would appreciate more if you have the time, I am not about to hold this story hostage for reviews.**_

_**Anyway on with the story.**_

* * *

**Chapter seven**

The desert stayed in bloom for several weeks, there were more showers of rain, though nothing as intense as that first torrential down pour, they served to keep the plants green and healthy and the animal population flourished, the desert was alive at night with their song. Riddick and Jass would sit on the rocks under the moon, looking out over the planet cuddling and listening to them singing. There was also a little addition to the pair of them, the little family of sand dogs as they started calling them had followed them back to the cave, the two parents and four cubs. They had turned up two cubs dangling from each of the adult's mouths swinging gently as they walked. The two humans had looked in shock when they found them sitting outside the second day the desert came to life, the little family had recognised an alpha in Riddick and were attempting to join the human pack. The little male pup obviously recognised them for as soon as his Father dropped him, he made his way on still unsteady paws over to Jass, who unable to resist scooped him up scratching behind his ears and stroking him.

Riddick's first thought was to ignore the little family, he had, had a pet and it had not gone well, however hearing Jass's laugh of pleasure as the little creature wriggled in response to her petting softened his heart a little, if it made his little merc happy he was willing to allow it. He picked up the three other cubs carrying them into the cavern the adults and Jass following him. The dogs soon made themselves at home, quickly learning not to fear the fire and enjoying the warmth from it at night. Within a couple of days they had fallen into a pattern, Jass would go out gathering fruit, nuts and what could only be described as vegetables, which were a welcome addition to the human's diet, and spend time watching the pups as well as playing with them while Riddick and the two adults went hunting. He was the established alpha of the little pack, Jass was not so sure of her ranking however, certainly she was the alpha's mate, Richard made love to her often and well. He was always an attentive lover, making sure to pleasure her as well as himself, he always surprised her at how giving he was, though why she was not sure. He had an appetite that was for sure, she'd found that out their first night, and he had a way of making her want him like no man she had ever met before. Yet in regards to the pack she felt her status was uncertain, alpha female, alpha's mate, or caretaker slash omega.

The pups were in a playful mood attacking a piece of skin she was pulling along for them, letting them hunt it. They had found out sand dogs would hunt anything, including other packs; they were killers they had to be to live here, where resources were sparse. Other things had come out with the rain too. little creatures Jass had been unaware of that lived in the sand now ran freely around on the surface with the threat from the demons gone, though she could not help but wonder how long that would last. The smallest reminding her of rodents that she has seen, and other larger ones resembling pictures of animals she had seen called rabbits. They were certainly tasty and she was growing quite fond of the flavour of them, Riddick brought back at least one each time he went hunting teasing her by asking what she would give him for it. She knew what he wanted her to say, and teased him back by not offering herself to him, instead suggesting foot massages or back rubs till he swept her up in his arms and kissed her hungrily, letting her know only too well what he wanted. Jass would struggle playfully though both of them knew she would give in to him, she would never refuse him what she thoroughly enjoyed as well.

"Hey little merc where you at?" His voice made her smile, he loved to call her little merc, what had started out as insulting had come to sound like a pet name for her.

She dropped the pelt letting the pups fight over it and walked to the cave entrance, he stood there with the two adults a carcass slung over his back and several rabbits in his hand, the two dogs were dragging carcasses of their own. She was glad they had managed to salvage a cooling unit from his ship meaning that they could freeze meat as well as drying and smoking some of it. She licked her lips when she saw him his body was tanning from the sun like hers was and he looked really good in his combat pants and wife beater, his eyes hidden by the goggles he wore.

"Successful hunt?" She asked with a smile as the dogs dragged their own kills into the cave and she heard the pup's yips of greeting to their parents.

He held up the rabbits looking at her with a smile. "Got your favourite little merc, what you going to give me for them?" She was wearing a long T shirt like a dress, some skins wrapped around her feet instead of her boots, her hair blowing in the slight breeze that had sprung up, and his mouth watered at the sight of her.

"Hmm." She walked up to him walking in a circle just out of his reach. "I could give you a shoulder and back rub; the mighty hunter must be tired carrying his kill all the way back.

He smiled as she played at being just out of his reach, they both knew with one lunge he could reach her, he'd done it often enough before. "Tempting." He told her trying not to smile; he liked her playful side, maybe more than he had enjoyed her fear. "But I think these are worth a bit more than that."

"A foot rub then, feet must be sore in those hot heavy boots." She circled him again a smile playing on her lips.

"That's tempting too, but I got six bunnies here I'd say they were worth more than that." He took a step forward and she took one back. "Come here little merc let me whisper in your ear what I want."

He made a half-hearted lunge at her and she skipped to the side knowing full well he was playing with her, when he meant to grab her he wouldn't miss. He lunged again letting her dance away from him, smiling as she did so.

"Come here little merc and I'll tell you what I think the bunnies are worth." He took another step towards her making her back up again this time though he didn't let her take another one away gathering her up in one arm and pulling her close to him.

Jass looked up at him before taking his head in hers and bringing it down so that she could kiss him, he let her lead and control the kiss as he carried her and his kills towards the cave mouth. Once inside he let her down and dumped his kills down before retrieving one of the dogs kill with a growl when they protested. They backed down quickly recognising the alpha in him, then the pups were mobbing him in greeting making him smile. He glanced over at his little merc seeing the smile playing on her face as she watched him with them.

"Hey little merc you gonna pay my price for the bunnies." His stalk towards her was predatory and she shivered in spite of herself. "Or you going to make me just take it."

Smiling she reached up to stroke his face. "You can't take what's already yours."

Reaching down for her chin he stole a kiss before lifting her in his arms again. "Is that what you are little merc?" He kissed her again as Jass flushed bright red for saying that. "Yeah mine." He rumbled before lifting her in his arms and carrying her to their bed.

He made love to her thoroughly and gently, the dogs leaving them be, already knowing the alpha was to be left alone while he was mating. After they lay in each other's arms exchanging lazy kisses while the pups and the adults played in a corner.

"I'm going to go check on the tea." He said finally getting off the bed, pulling on his pants, and heading over to the implement he had set up after stealing a good portion of the fruit she had picked one day.

"I still don't see how that can be tea." She told him getting up and pulling on her T-shirt, she knew it was pointless wearing pants he had a tendency to rip them off her and she only had a limited supply. "Tea is made from herbs normally, not fruit."

He looked over at her with a grin. "Slam tea." He told her by way of an explanation. "Not for guards or mercs." His grin getting larger as she pouted at his words making him tease her gently. "Maybe if you're a good little merc I'll let you have a taste."

"Maybe I don't want one." She turned away from him, heading for the bunnies and starting to clean and skin them, throwing the intestines and skins to the dogs.

He grinned watching her as she moved trying to gauge if she was pissed at him or not, before pouring a little of the hooch into a mug and tasting it, deciding it wasn't half bad he walked over to her. She never heard him coming and jumped slightly as his arms slid round her.

"Riddick." She reprimanded him for such a big man he was very quiet.

Smirking to himself he held the mug to her lips. "Taste." He whispered before burying his face in her hair.

She took a sip of the liquid and gasped at the alcoholic burn of it. "You call that tea?" She questioned pulling her lips away.

"Slam tea." He murmured into her ear, before nibbling on it. "Nothing like it, of course there we use whatever we can get our hands on." He took another drink before holding it to her lips again.

She swallowed to please him and coughed as it burned down her throat, making him smile as he drained the mug putting it down. He enjoyed holding her against him as she readied the bunnies for cooking, she was acutely aware of his body against hers, the way he was smelling her and gently caressing her.

"Are you always so gentle?" She thought and then realised that she had spoken aloud.

"Mmmm, with you yeah, I mean you never hunted me, didn't try to kill me, in fact you took care of me, why would I want to hurt you, so longs people leave me alone I'll leave them alone." He murmered the answer into her ear making her shiver as his breath tickled the skin of her neck.

They stood there neither of them moving both thinking about what he had said, he was telling her the truth, true he didn't as a whole much like people, though he did enjoy playing mind games with them like he had with his little merc. He liked it when they were scared of him, in some ways it amused him, especially when they were mercs, though his little merc wasn't scared of him anymore, she would even get playful with him little smacks when he made her jump. He did like making her jump; he enjoyed the squeaks of shock she gave when he snuck up on her. However on the whole if people left him alone he would leave them alone, well except his little merc he wasn't leaving her alone, she was his. He realised Jass was leaning back against him, he growled softly and felt her react.

"Maybe I should put the bunnies to roast." She suggested and he nodded his head before releasing her and stepping back so he could watch her walk to the fire.

She put their dinner to cook with practiced ease and then set about getting some of the vegetation cooking, tubers similar to potatoes were set near the fire and she hung a pot with water to boil on a tripod before slicing some root vegetables into it. The pups had exhausted themselves playing and were curled up asleep and the two adults were gorging on the carcass of the prey they had brought down. Smiling contentedly he walked back to the tea pouring two more mugs and bringing her one which she sipped on while she tended their meal. Once they had eaten they took their drinks outside so they could sit and watch the sun go down.

"Winds getting up." He remarked as they stood to go back in the cave.

"Yeah." She rested her hand on his arm. "Wow that stuffs more potent than I thought."

He gave her a little grin. "What's the matter little merc can't hold your tea?"

He had to admit though, he had made a potent brew he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into the cave. "I believe that we have payment for the bunnies to discuss."

"Thought I'd paid you for those earlier." She told him.

"Down payment." He suggested to her and was pleased to see her smile.

"And what payment do you want?" She asked a gleam in her eyes.

He grabbed her ass and she broke away from him with a squeal, running into the cave with him hot on her heels, he followed her to the bed pulling her into his arms and kissing her hungrily before letting her go. "Get that ass naked and in bed." He told her before heading off to bank the fire for the night.

When he got back to the bed he quickly undressed and slid in beside her pulling her close and kissing her hungrily before taking in a deep breath of her scent, there was a difference about it tonight but his alcohol fuddled brain couldn't decide what and he was soon too busy ravishing her willing body to care.

* * *

**_I know it's got more fluffy stuff but I couldn't resist things are about to change though please let me know what you think by reviewing._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sadly the only place I am going to own any part of Riddick is in my dreams**_

_**The actions going to pick up in this one hope you are going to enjoy this chapter; the action is going to pick up a bit in this one after the fluffy stuff.**_

_**Thanks to Thecatwhogothecanary and ultima-owner for reviewing, now on with the show or rather story**_

* * *

**Chapter eight**

When they got up the next morning the wind was howling around the cave, whipping at the vegetation with vicious strength snapping stalks and blowing them away. The two humans looked at each other and without a word headed for the fire, making themselves comfortable, glad that the violent gale was not blowing into the cave itself. The dogs did not even attempt to move making it clear they were going nowhere in this weather.

Jass and Riddick fixed themselves some breakfast and sat there in a companionable silence, he liked she did not force conversation between them that she was comfortable with her own thoughts. All too soon though an enticing scent entered his nostrils and he turned his head slightly looking at her. Feeling his eyes on her Jass turned to look at him as he began to run his fingers up her arm, she knew what her lover wanted, at times his appetite seemed insatiable on the other hand they didn't have a whole lot else to do. Their mouths met and fused as they kissed before he rose to his feet and swept her up into his arms carrying her to the bed where apart from breaks for food they remained for the next two days as the wind howled outside.

On the third day Riddick woke to silence, the wind seemed to have died down, and the dogs were stretching and sniffing the air, he looked down smiling to see his little merc curled up around him. She had been extremely responsive to him, though he couldn't help wondering what that change in her scent had been, it seemed to be gone now and he was feeling slightly protective of her. Puzzled at his reactions he tried to figure out what might be going on, but could come up with nothing to explain it. The dogs headed outside; obviously they had something to take care of after being cooped up in the cave for the last two days like the humans.

He heard them yipping and the pup's playful noises, their voices higher than the adults, he smiled at their sounds knowing he would be glad to get out and breathe some fresh air himself. He was just tugging gently on a lock of Jass's hair when he heard a high pitched yelp of pain and leapt from the bed to see what was going on. The mournful howls of the pack brought Jass out of a sound sleep and had her running after him to see what was happening. Five of the dog members of their pack stood on the rocky ledge looking down and growling, the other the smallest pup was nowhere in sight. The two human's raced to join them and looked down, desolation was the sight that greeted them where before the land had been in full bloom now there was nothing but the once so familiar sand, with dead vegetation littering the surface and the tell-tale sign in the sand of a sand demon, having just made a kill. The creatures were back and the smallest of the litter had fallen victim to one of them, the parents prowled the edge of the rock growing and whining. Riddick picked up several small stones knocked loose from rocks by the force of the wind which was even now picking up again, the grains of sand it drove against their naked skin stinging as it abraded soft flesh. In several places where the stones hit the demons reared out of the sand for a moment thinking food had stumbled within reach.

Looking at Jass trying to read her emotion he pulled her into his arms holding her feeling warm tears on his skin. "It's silly, I saw most of my crew get killed by those things and I hardly shed a tear, now I'm crying for a puppy." She said softly into his chest.

He stroked her back not really sure how to react, what to say, what to do, just knowing he wanted to comfort her but not sure how. Death was a part of his life, kill or be killed, it was just the way it was, this planet really was no different than how he had lived most of his life. His little merc though she had known a different life, she had been loved, had a Mother to guide her early years, then her Captain had been like a Father to her, she had known things he couldn't even imagine like he'd probably known things she would never believe. He drew her away from the grieving dogs, their howls of loss being picked up and spread over the desert.

"It's okay Jass." He told her softly. "You cared about her, she was ours." He led her to the fire putting broth to heat and grabbing a cover to wrap around her naked form.

She whipped the tears from her eyes and looked up at him. "So you don't think I'm silly crying for a puppy, when I couldn't cry for people?" She questioned.

"You were crying for the loss of something you loved apart from your friend Zaza I doubt you cared very much for any of the crew you were with." He told her softly grabbing his pants and boots and pulling them on.

She nodded her head willing to concede that he was probably right crews came and went, for the most part you didn't get close and she had not been particularly fond of any of them apart from Zaza. The puppies she had played with every day watched them while he and the parents hunted. What would happen about that now she wondered, the dogs would not hunt by day going back to being nocturnal hunters, she had to wonder when would the rain come back and make the sands bloom again, she had been here over six months now and it was the first time it had happened, did it happen every few months, once a year, or only once in many years, she had no idea.

Riddick watched her for a while, glad she was no longer crying he really had no clue how to deal with tears much less a crying woman. Coming back to sit beside her he poured them both out some broth as the pack slunk back into the cave, the other pups had learned a valuable lesson he reasoned, this planet was out to get you. Finished with his broth he stood up going to get food for the dogs these pups were big he had realised, a lot bigger than their age mates in other packs maybe because they ate so regularly and so well, their Mother still gave them milk but they seemed to have been eating solid food from an early age too. When he had given them their meat and come back to the fire he found Jass was dressed, crouched at the fire building it up.

"Maybe we should scout out the area." He suggested. "Get an idea of roughly where the demons are and see if we can see where the animals have gone to ground now they are back."

Standing up she nodded her assent and they both dressed for outdoors, the dogs whined when they saw the humans heading out but made no attempt to stop them. Jass was once again glad of the goggles he had got for her as the wind drove the sand into them. Her bag of stones once more on her hip they set out walking the area round the cave, so far none of the big demons were back though there were plenty of the smaller ones. They stayed out for maybe two hours before heading back and cooking a meal.

"You okay?" He asked as they ate.

"Yeah I've come to terms with it, better a puppy than one of us." She told him looking into his eyes. "One of us might have made the mistake of stepping onto the sand."

His eyes glinted as he conceded her point and was glad to know she was resigned to the fate of the animal, the rest of the pack seemed resigned to it too, the remaining puppies playing together with an old skin that had been forgotten for a time and the adults dozing near the fire.

They spent the day talking idly about nothing and doing things around the cave and in the evening drinking tea before heading off to bed to snuggle and make love half the night.

They were both so deeply asleep that they didn't hear a roar in the night, though Riddick woke in the pre-dawn with the feeling that something was not right, that something had changed. He was used to listening to those feelings, they had saved his life more than once, he shook Jass gently, smiling at her sleepy protest, and the way she tried to go back to sleep.

"Jass wake up something's going on." He whispered into her ear feeling her tense and seeing her eyes open.

She sat up quickly. "What is it?" She whispered back to him.

"Just a feeling." He admitted hoping she would not laugh at him.

She slid out of bed at once feeling for her clothes and he helped her with them before dressing himself, pleased that she just took his word for it and accepted that he thought there was a problem. The dogs were missing probably out hunting, the pups old enough to go along now so they were alone in the cave. With only the glow from the fire to light their way they headed for the entrance. Her hand rested on his arm as they headed down onto the sand, trusting him to keep her safe, following where he led. He let his instincts guide him out across the sand his eyes giving him little hints as to where the demons hid sluggish now in the cold night air.

Jass shivered in spite of herself, she had never ventured out at night past those first few days where she saw the crew she signed on with die. She was trusting this man with her well-being, her very life, and she was sure she could trust him there was too much between them now for her to doubt it.

Riddick was following that little voice inside called instinct, something that had kept him alive this long, something was telling him there was danger out here in the desert that wasn't the demons. It was getting lighter as they walked and he pulled his goggles up over his eyes. Soon Jass was able to look around and realised they were heading in the direction of his crashed ship.

"Riddick we're heading for your ship." She whispered even that sounding loud in the quiet of the dawn.

"Yeah I know keep your wits about you little merc." He rumbled back at her.

They broke their journey at the rocks they had rested on last time and he asked her for her scope checking the area around the crashed ship soon spotting that a new one had landed.

"We're no longer alone." He told her handing her the scope and pointing the direction out to her.

She took it looking for herself. "Four people, oh my god Richard they're out of their ship on the sand, the demons will get them once it gets warm." She made to get up and he pulled her down forcing her to be still.

"We don't know who they are little merc, we watch them for a while and see what's going on, could be merc's like you or worse from your point of view pirates."

She shivered at his words, she knew most merc's didn't have much of a code to outsiders and while she was technically one herself they might decide to ignore that fact, if they were fellow merc's Riddick was a pretty big payday. If they were pirates she could end up dead or worse, sold as a slave. At the end of the day this planet had taught her it was kill or be killed, you do what you have to, so survive. They lay on the rock together, watching the people at the ship both of them hopeful that it would be a way off this rock, while Riddick had his mind on stealing the ship, Jass was hoping the strangers would be okay and that they could hop a ride and be dropped off at some nearby base.

The four people had been examining Riddick's crashed ship as the sun began to warm the sand, Jass was watching through the scope as they began to arm themselves and from the gestures to her it looked as if the intended to look for survivors. Riddick when he took the scope from her saw something else, it looked like they were planning a hunt and he knew he was their prey, somehow they had known he was on that ship. The four of them began to walk away from the ship spreading out obviously looking for any signs of tracks, not that the wind would have left anything for them to find.

"Merc's." He growled to her making it sound like a curse word. "We need to let them get closer, it's still cool they should be okay for now."

Jass nodded her head, her thoughts spinning, if they were merc's and after him she had given him her word that she had his back, she would have to help him and that might mean killing them. Unconsciously she reached for the gun she wore at her side, checking it was loaded and how many shots she had. Her eyes met his goggle covered ones and the looked at each other for a moment before he asked her.

"You got my back little merc?"

Jass nodded her head. "I gave you my word." She replied.

They lay there waiting for the people obviously all men to get closer to them, the longer they waited the warmer it got and Jass felt sweat run down her face, they had not stopped to pick up water and she was growing thirsty. She could see the men were on edge the closer they got soon Riddick could see them well enough without the scope so Jass watched them through it. The heat increased and she knew soon the demons would be active, it happened sooner than she thought it would. One moment one of the men was walking along, the next the sand around him erupted and he was pulled down by a demon that must have been a good six feet across and still not the big Daddy as she called it.

She was about to rise to her feet to try and warn them but Riddick pulled her down holding her firmly in place. "There's nothing you can do for him Jass." He told her harshly. "The rest of them will be trigger happy now and you don't want to get shot."

She stopped struggling and looked up at him knowing he was right, she could hear from where they lay that they were panicked, and like her crew had done they were emptying rounds into the sand. One of the mercs broke back for the ship while the other two had seen the outcrop and were heading for it, for them. The single merc did not get far before he was engulfed by another smaller demon, not big enough to swallow him whole but large enough to inject him with poison and hold him in place. Jass buried her head in Riddick's chest at his screams which thankfully soon died along with him.

The other two were now sprinting for the rocks and she felt Riddick push her away and grab one of his knives, there were puffs of sand on the desert as the two managed to avoid the demons just barely and make it to the rocks. Climbing up the two of them spotted Riddick and Jass crouching on the top. Taking a good look at them both one of them laughed, before aiming his gun at them.

"Well lookie here." He crowed. "If it isn't big bad Riddick and look he found himself a little friend, what say we kill him now before we play with her a bit and then figure us a way back to the ship."

"Good thinking." The other one replied. "He's worth more to us dead anyway, and it's been a while since I had a woman."

Jass glanced over at Riddick her lover seemed unworried he stood up looking at the two. "You get one chance." He told them softly. "Put down the guns, we take the ship and you can wait for the next ship the beacon brings or die here."

Jass stayed crouched down as he fingered the knife in his hand.

"Yeah right what you gonna do?" The man only just finished speaking when Riddick launched himself at him knocking the man flying while Jass launched a kick at the one who had talked about raping her.

He tried to knock her away with the butt of his gun but she kicked out as she went down sending him off the rocks he landed on the sand, picked himself up and took a step towards the rocks then screamed and looked down to see the small demon around his ankle wrenching away from it he took a step before he began to scream as the poison entered his system. Jass looked away watching to see the battle between the last man and Riddick, her head covering had been knocked away so that he could see her face and she thought though she did not know him he must have recognised her, because as he and Riddick were struggling with each other knife and gun gone, he shouted at her

"Shoot him , you're a merc too, shoot him, two way split, you and me."

Jass smiled and raised her gun pointing it at them. "He is worth a lot of money." She said, Riddick looked at her as she raised it and took the shot, the bang echoing loudly in the air. While Riddick looked at her with a shocked expression on his face and the other merc grinned.

* * *

_**I know I'm evil.**_

_**I would love it if you would be so kind as to leave me a review and let me know what you think of it.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sadly I am no closer to owning Riddick now than when I started.**_

_**I hope you will enjoy this last chapter of my little offering. Many thanks to Stacey 73 and Soaring Hawk 1for reviewing chapter eight for me. And to all of you who have taken the time to review, favour and put this story on alert I really do appreciate it.**_

_**I hope I have managed to keep Riddick in character in this chapter and would like to know if you think I have.**_

* * *

**Chapter nine**

Riddick flinched slightly at the sound of the gun going off, sure for a second that Jass had made her choice and was going to kill him, however then he heard the bullet hit home and felt no pain while the merc's head exploded somehow still leaving his grin in place as his body fell onto the rocks. Jass lowered the gun looking at the man who was watching her, before she dropped it onto the rocks and walked towards him.

"I said I'd have your back." She told him looking up at him and before she knew it he had pulled her close wrapping her in his arms.

Finally after they stood there for a while he let her go, without a word he walked over to the un-named merc and threw his body out onto the sand away from the rocks, it lay there for a second or two, only for it to be suddenly swallowed up by the biggest sand demon he had yet seen the thing had to be at least eight feet across maybe more. Jass came up to stand beside him looking at the sand.

"That one has a real taste for humans." She said and he realised that it must be the big Daddy that she spoke about. "What now?" She questioned.

"We've got a ship, we take it and get off this shit hole of a planet." He replied. "I have an army to find and a man to make pay."

She nodded and she threw some stones out onto the desert before they both jumped down and began to make their way to the ship in the distance. It was slow going the demons were agitated and the small ones seemed to be closing in on them, obviously they had enjoyed their taste of merc. Still they made it in once piece, Jass was about to rush onto the ship, however Riddick held her back, no point getting to this point and getting sloppy, just because they had only seen four men didn't mean that was the only crew members there were.

They scouted the ship, checking everywhere for signs of life only when he was convinced they were alone did he relax. Jass headed for what passed as a mess hole looking for water and something to eat while Riddick brought the engines to life and powered the ship out of there. He thought he faintly heard a howl from the direction of the cave, but he couldn't be sure. The little dog family would adapt, they would survive, it was the way of the planet and the way of nature. Setting the ship to auto pilot after he had plotted his course he pushed the seat away from the controls and stood up shedding dead men's clothes till he was just in his own again. Now he decided to take care of his other problems.

Jass had found more than water in the miss hall, she had found coffee, real honest to goodness coffee, how the merc's who had owned this ship got it she had no idea, however she wasn't going to turn it down. She brewed a pot quickly pouring a mug when it was done, savouring the smell of it till it was cool enough to drink. She felt the engines kick in and knew they were off the planet; it was enough to make her sink into a chair, they had made it they had survived.

He appeared in the doorway and she smiled at him. "Coffee?" She asked her voice seeming to echo around the mess. "They had coffee, real honest to goodness coffee."

Without a word to her he strode over to the machine and poured himself a mug, in a way he was glad she was happy. She came over and slipped her arms around him resting her head against his back.

"We made it Richard we're survived." Jass had no idea what was going to happen now they were off the planet she just knew she hoped he would take her with him and not just drop her off at the nearest port.

Finishing his coffee he put the mug down and tuned so her head was resting on his chest, she had left her gun on the side, big mistake he thought as he moved like lightening pinning her arms and pressing a shiv against her throat. She jumped in shock feeling the blade against her neck and wondering what was going on.

"We're off the planet now little merc." He rumbled at her. "And I told you the only good merc, is a dead merc." He felt her move slightly to look into his face. "There's a sweet spot just to the left of the spine, the fourth lumbar down: the abdominal aorta: it's a metallic taste, human blood." He felt her shiver and pressed the shiv a little closer. "Copperish, but if you cut it with peppermint shapps that goes away quick." I won't struggle and I won't beg Jass told herself as he went on. "We're off the planet now little merc and our agreement died down there, you don't need me, and I don't need you, lots of willing women where I'm heading." He bent his head smelling her; damn there it was again a tantalising scent coming up from her skin, different this time though, where the other had almost had him in lust this, this made him feel protective. "So tell me little merc why should I let you live, why should I risk that you won't just try to turn me in for the bounty on my head."

Jass tried to keep her voice steady she was not going to beg him for her life. "The blood thing is that supposed to scare me, I don't believe you drink human blood even with schnapps, human blood isn't copper its iron." Damn there was a quiver in it. "I'm not going to beg for my life Riddick, just ask that if you are going to kill me you make it quick." He smiled in spite of himself at her words, pulling the tigers tail even when he had her like this one quick movement and she would be bleeding out on the floor. "I killed a man for you, if they found out there would be a bounty on my head too, besides I can't pilot a ship."

He smiled and eased the shiv from her throat a little. "There it is, that strong survival instinct again; I really do admire that in a woman." He nuzzled his face into her hair again, Jass didn't dare to move not even breathe deeply; he could hear her heart thudding. "So what would you do to survive little merc."

"What do you want?" She replied feeling a little more hopeful.

"You watching my back, where we're going there's more than one person who would like to kill me." He rumbled in her ear, relaxing slightly.

"I can do that." She whispered. "I'm not a fool Riddick, I know I don't stand a chance against you, and frankly I don't want to see you locked up or dead."

"Oh really." The shiv left her throat and he relaxed his grip on her. "So if you don't want that little merc what do you want, everyone wants something?"

Jass took a deep breath she had never lied to him and she wasn't about to start now, she knew it would be dangerous, he was a wanted man, a dangerous man, and she would end up being wanted too if she was with him, but at the same time she could think of no-where she would rather be. Strong men attracted her and she had never met anyone stronger than him, there was a pull on her from him like gravity, which had only gotten stronger these last few days. "I want to stay with you." His loosened grip let her move in his arms she was looking at him, looking into his eyes.

He smirked down at her. "Is that so little merc, you want to be my woman?"

Her voice came a little breathless as he pulled her closer to him. "On the planet we both said it I'm yours."

"Good answer." He bent to kiss her lips and she clung to him knowing the danger was past for now.

There kiss took on a life and hunger of its own so when they broke apart they were both feeling needy, he pushed her away he wasn't about to make love to her here who the hell knew when the previous crew cleaned the place up.

"Where we're going little merc you may have to kill for what you want." He told her resting his head against hers. "Can you do that?"

She nodded her head. "Where are we going?" She asked him.

He gave her a wolfish grin before replying. "The necromonger fleet I was and still am king of the necromongers and I have some business to take care of with them."

She looked at him in shock, she had heard of them, stories told by those few who had survived the necro's and lived to tell the tail. Sweeping across the galaxy like a swarm of locusts, killing or converting everyone in their path, planet killers, without mercy.

"You keep what you kill that's the necromonger way." He told her stepping away from her, but taking her hand and leading her to the crio units, no tubes on a merc ship just a seat with a unit that you clipped on.

He sat her down in the one of the chairs helping her fasten the unit to her arm, before taking the seat next to hers and hooking himself up, he took her hand in his before the drugs entered their veins.

He found himself floating somewhere, there was a bright light but it didn't hurt his eyes, he moved towards the light and saw it was coming from a woman, a woman he knew. "Shirah." He growled out her name.

"So I see you have taken a mate, the woman Jass, she is strong, she passed the test, she is worthy." The spirit of Furya, he was not sure if she was living or dead, if she was alive she was not going to live long when he caught up with her. She was messing with him and he did not appreciate it, but what did she mean about Jass being his mate. "You smelled the change on her, in her body." She went on maybe oblivious of his anger at her, or maybe just not caring. "She carries your young, now, Furyan's."

He felt shocked in spite of himself, the change in smell, the first indicating she was fertile, the second that she was pregnant, no wonder he had been loath to kill her, she was pregnant with his child, and he would never hurt a child. His child, how the hell was he going to be a Father?

"Find us, find your home, come home to us Riddick, come back to Furya and bring your mate and young with you." Her voice faded away and his eyes flicked open.

Jass was awake too the cryo sleep having shut off, he watched as her hand slid to her stomach rubbing it a bemused look on her face.

"What is it?" He questioned pulling off the cryo unit from his arm.

"A dream." She answered him softly. "I dreamed about a woman, she had long blond braided hair and wore a gold collar round her neck, she seemed so fierce, and said I passed a test that I was worthy to carry Furyan young, your young, she told me I was pregnant,"

Riddick stood up pulling her to her feet and into his arms holding her close to him before his lips found hers kissing her deeply. They stood there taking in what they had been told.

"We're going home Jass." He said finally holding her close to him. "Remember you keep what you kill, and that you are mine."

He left her there her hand stroking her belly as he headed for the controls to take them to land in the Basilica; they had caught up with the Necromonger fleet and now was the time to settle things. Vaako was a dead man and so was Krone his aid, the one who had left him on that nameless planet with the mud demons. He landed his ship and headed out a knife in one hand and Jass's arm tucked into the other one, in her other hand she held her gun.

The startled woman looked on in shock as people they passed bent to kneel on one knee as he swept onwards. She walked at his side as he entered the Necropolis itself, she knew he was hunting though this time his prey was human. They entered a room and she saw a man on his knees looking out of a portal at a huge fleet of ships, he turned half in fear, half in resignation as Riddick strode into the room dropping Jass's arm and grabbing him by the throat and lifting him into the air with one hand.

"Where is Vaako Krone?" He demanded squeezing to let the man know it would be no problem to cut off the air supply completely.

"Dead." The man got out. "He would have given you Furya, but I could not let that happen, you were not fit to be lord marshal, you are still a breeder you did not come to the threshold and you did not take the oath." He struggled weekly in Riddick's grasp while Jass covered the door with her gun lest anyone try to interfere with what her lover was doing.

Letting the man down Riddick listened for a few moment to the man ranting how Riddick was not fit to lead the fleet, that he was unworthy, before burying his shiv in the back of the man's neck.

"Someone clear up this trash and get it off my ship." He all but roared.

Slaves scurried in and Jass watched as they began to remove the body, she felt Riddick's eyes on her and turned to look at him.

"Are you with me little merc?" He asked her.

Swallowing she nodded her head. "I am with you, always." She told him and at that point a blue glow surrounded her for a moment before fading away and leaving a blue hand print on her arm that glowed for a few seconds more before vanishing as if it had never been there.

He stopped a female slave, and asked one more question. "Is Vaako alive or dead?" He demanded of her.

"Both." She said softly making him frown as she slipped away.

He turned to the portal looking out at the underverse, puzzled by her reply and as he did so he heard Vaako's voice say one word. "Transcendence."

Turning away he looked at Jass before taking her hand leading her to the throne room and sitting down on his throne, pulling her down onto his lap and holding her close to him. Slowly the necromonger's dropped to their knees in front of him, his former concubines showing themselves, walking to the throne. He loosened his grip on Jass as she gave a dangerous growl that made him smile his little merc was possessive. She flowed to her feet, as one of them made to sink down at Riddick's feet her hand reaching for him.

"Don't." She growled fiercely before sniffing. "I smell skank, he is mine and you will not touch him."

The woman looked at Jass with a snear. "We are his." She looked at Riddick who smirked at her. "You are nothing, a passing distraction."

Jass pounced on her punching her in the face and knocking her backwards. "Do not test me." She snarled. "I am his and he is mine." She was almost daring the woman to come at her again. "If you make me, I will kill you."

With a screech the former concubine launched herself at Jass who sidestepped and found her lover handing her a blade, she turned plunging it into the woman who rushed her again.

Riddick smiled as his former concubine fell at his feet a look of shock on her face. "You keep what you kill." He intoned. "That is the necromonger way."

The hall fell silent as the other former concubines took their sister away and he pulled Jass back down onto his lap.

"Now." He growled looking out over his assembled army. "Someone better tell me before I start killing, where the fuck can I find Furya?."

* * *

_**Well there you have it, thank you for reading my little story I never saw the extra bit at the end of the film that was shown in the cinema/movie theatre, and on the directors cut dvd so I had to guess at what happened after reading the plot line. I hope you enjoyed my little story; I certainly enjoyed playing in Riddick's universe for a while, and hope that you have enjoyed it along with me.**_


End file.
